Sonata Fúnebre
by HimeDiamont
Summary: [UnderXOC]En esta historia nos transportaremos a finales del siglo 20, Donde tenemos a un melancolico sepulturero, el cual conoce a una demonio, esta demonio ha pasado parte de su vida observandolo, ella esta enamorada de el, pero under no tiene muchos animos para amar, en su pasado tambien hay algo mas, el crio a 5 pequeños shinigamis, Eric, William, Grell, Alan & Ronald.
1. Inicios

**Hola mis hermosas y lindas creaturas infernales así como dulces almas y hermosas ladies, les traigo hoy un nuevo fanfic... Un fanfic que es la razón del "Crevan" en mi seudónimo, esto alguna vez lo viví en un rol, y haciendo hoy un poco de memoria he decidido adaptarlo y con el escribir este fanfic, es de UndertakerxOC, mi OC es femenino... Así que al principio no esperen yaoi como en mis otros fanfic... Bueno por el momento no, ya que este fanfic será largo muy largo si sigo todo lo que recuerdo del rol, en fin, lo que sin les puedo adelantar... Verán mucho yaoi y mucho m-preg mas adelante, pero por ahora disfruten al fin una historia de romance para nuestro platinado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **Todos y cada uno de los personajes de kuroshitsuji son propiedad creativa de Yana Toboso. Lo único que es de mi total y completa propiedad es la historia que aquí se desarrollara.** **...**

* * *

**Cap 1: Inicios**

Nos encontrábamos viviendo a finales del siglo 20... Con el siempre típico clima en Inglaterra era una noche fría y un tanto solitaria, podíamos ver a un sepulturero un tanto triste y melancólico en medio del cementerio, ese sepulturero risueño que aunque él siempre buscaba una risa de primera clase, dentro de él vivía la más fuerte así como cruel tristeza, soledad y melancolía.

Sin duda para todos los que lo conocían era un hombre extraño, egocéntrico y extravagante pero él tiene un pasado y ese pasado es doloroso, en su eterna vida, ha tenido la oportunidad de amar muchas veces pero así como amado también ha perdido ese amor, haciéndolo quedar completamente sólo, él es un shinigami... Ese ser que se encarga de juzgar y recolectar las almas de los muertos, aunque bueno hoy solamente es un sepulturero qué es un shinigami retirado, su nombre es un secreto, un nombre que solo quiere olvidar.

Sin duda nuestro sepulturero de hermosos cabellos platinados tenía un día de esos, un día en el cual todo su ser se llenaba de melancolía, de recuerdos dolorosos, quería salir huyendo una vez más para así olvidarlo todo y volver a empezar, ¿Pero exactamente qué quería volver empezar?, si no tenía a nadie a su lado, todas las personas que fueron alguna vez su pareja con el tiempo habían muerto... Bueno creo que eso es lo malo de ser un ser tan eterno, se encontraba tan perdido en esa melancolía que nuestro platinado no tenía idea de que alguien más le observaba, para esa persona en las sombras Undertaker era su centro de atención, de admiración, de deseo, pero sobre todo de fascinación, ella tenía un fuerte deseo de estar a su lado.

Undertaker era observado por una hermosa mujer rubia con el mirar idéntico de un shinigami, mas sin embargo, no lo era, ella no pertenecía a la misma especie que él, pero sin duda era igual de eterna, ya que esta hermosa mujer llevaba varios siglos observándolo desde la academia, se había enamorado de él cuando era un joven shinigami de cortos cabellos plata...

Así pues esta "joven" mujer al fin tomó la decisión de acercarse al platinado, muy a pesar de ese extraño nerviosismo que no era típico de su naturaleza, siempre había algo que le impedía acercarse a él, pero esta vez seria distinto, la mujer rubia aún en su escondite tomo su cabellera para soltarla de esa coleta, en unos simples instantes su cabello se volvió negro ébano y un mirar platinado tomaba el lugar de esos ojos verde-amarela. Con mucha cautela se acerco al legendario y tomo asiento en una lapida cercana a él.

—_Buenas noches Undertaker...-_Se oía decir a una hermosa y melodiosa voz que no estaba muy lejos del platinado, entonces este volteo a verla retomando su tétrica y alegré forma de ser. —_Hehehe~... Buenas noches my lady... hehehe~... ¿No cree que es un poco tarde para que una hermosa y joven dama se encuentre de noche y mas en este cementerio?~... se acaso que viene a ver alguna tumba...-  
_  
Pregunto con cierta curiosidad el platinado, que ciertamente no le fue indistinta la belleza de esa mujer, pero también lo inquietaba, en ella percibía un olor familiar, un olor que lo llenaba de cierta nostalgia... Pero no sabía aun bien que podía ser... —_Disculpe mi abrupta interrupción, pues vera, si es algo noche para una "dama" pero no soy una dama común, y el motivo de que este en este cementerio no es ninguna tumba a visitar, mejor dicho mi visita es a usted... Quisiera que me acompañara a mi mansión, esta cerca de este cementerio, si en las mismas orillas de la ciudad, ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?... Claro no esta obligado a nada.- _Esta hermosa mujer le sonrió con cierto encanto que el platinado no pudo ignorar... Sin duda ya tenía su atención, además ¿Quien en su sano juicio iría a un cementerio a media noche a visitarle exclusivamente?.

—_Hehehe~... Claro que no me negare mi lady~ hehehe~ al contrario es un intrigante placer el que este aquí por mí, pero si disculpa mi rudeza, dígame ¿Por qué yo?, hay mejores caballeros que podrían hacerle compañía a alguien tan hermosa como usted...- _Hablaba honestamente, sin ser pues tan caballeroso, pues algún la melancolía le estaba a flor de piel. Esta bella mujer le sonrió dulcemente mientras le decía el camino a su mansión. —_Pues vera Undertaker… Si puede haber "mejores" caballeros, pero no cree que la decisión podría ser mía… le confesare, llevo cierto tiempo observándolo, y usted me inquieta, me atrae…- _Dijo la morena al platinado mientras ella se detenía en la puerta de una hermosa y un tanto lúgubre mansión, la cual capto por completo la atención del platinado, la ojigris le invito a pasar y el entro gustoso, quedando aun mas impresionado o mejor dicho encantado por ese tétrico lugar, que si lo pensaba bien no estaba tan lejos del cementerio…

Después de que nuestra misteriosa morena le invitara a la sala junto con un té, se dispusieron a charlar un buen rato… tanto que se les iba el tiempo asi llego la madrugada, al filo de las 3am… —_Y Bueno mi lady después de toda su hospitalidad, debo decirle que su presencia me es muy cómoda, pero no del todo, ya que no se su nombre y usted parece conocer algunas cosas de mi…- _ decía un tanto inquiero el legendario.

—_Oh disculpe esa descortesía de mi parte, me llamo Liani~ y si Under… se mucho de usted, llevo mucho años observándolo…- _le dedico un sonrisa sutil al platinado. El cual se quedo sorprendido, que quiso decir con muchos años, si ella se veía tan joven, entonces el razono por fin que ella no era humana. —_Espere… Liani… ¿Usted no es humana, verdad?... y ¿Cuantos años lleva observándome?...- _La curiosidad del platinado era notoria, además se reprocho un poco por no haber notado que no era humana.

—_Ciertamente Undertaker, o mejor dicho… Adrian Crevan… No soy humana, en absoluto, soy una demonio… y llevo viéndole desde sus tiempos de academia, y déjeme decirle que los siglos no le pasan en vano usted se ha vuelto muy atractivo…- _La sorpresa invadió a Adrián, sabia su nombre… y aunque pudo molestarse por ello, con ella no lo hiso, le inquieto el hecho de que tuviera tantos siglos siguiéndolo… entonces razono de donde podía conocer su olor… era similar al de una mujer rubia que veía fugazmente como una sombra hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno… hasta aquí dejaremos esto por el momento, espero les guste este Fanfic, es un tanto tan atípico… un infernal beso y dulces pesadillas **

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	2. Conociéndose

**Hola de nuevo mis hermosas almas~ aquí les traigo la 2da entrega de este Fanfic, nya espero les guste~**

* * *

**Cap 2: Conociéndose.**

Mientras Adrián se encontraba sorprendido y perdido en sus pensamientos esta hermosa mujer azabache lo veía con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Ella sabía que ya se había dado cuenta nuestro platinado que ella era esa hermosa mujer rubia como una sombra shinigami que lo visitaba de vez en cuando, ahora tenía enfrente a pesar de que su apariencia era diferente, no era rubia, no tenía ojos shinigami, era azabache de unos hermosos y profundos ojos plateados, pero sin importar la apariencia de ella, Adrián sabía que tenía a ese ser qué tanto tiempo lo intrigó frente a él, en la habitación hubo un pequeño silencio sepulcral quizá un tanto incomodo. Eran más de las cuatro la mañana bueno hasta los shinigamis tienen que dormir, así que se levantó le tomó la mano a la ojigris, la cual besó con delicadeza para así despedirse de su anfitriona así como de tal extraña e inquietante plática

_—__Hehehe~ my lady fue un placer pasar esta madrugada con usted, pero me tengo que retirar mañana tengo trabajo y los muertos no entran solos a sus ataúdes, así que si me disculpa me tengo que retirar-_ Adrián tenía que irse se encontraba cansado además de pensativo todo esto le resultaba muy raro, pero fuera de eso tenía otras cosas que pensar y esas cosas tenían un nombre y una cabellera pelirroja...

_—__Adrián por favor quédate adormir en la mansión, aún es muy temprano o muy tarde como para que salgas vamos te ofrezco mi casa, te ofrezco mi compañía, cuando quieras hablar cuando quieras desahogarte o simplemente para sacarte una de tus risas de primera clase... Sé que es una muy atrevida propuesta, pero como ya te dije me interesas, me gustas… Yo quisiera realmente intentarlo contigo…-_ Decía con un pequeño dejo de esperanza la demonio, pues sin duda ella estaba cautivada por ese excéntrico shinigami, a lo que Adrián se sorprendió un poco pues no esperaba que fuera cierto o enserio lo que le dijo esa hermosa mujer, se paró en frente de ella y la miró a los ojos.

_ —__Lo lamento mi lady pero mis pensamientos tienen un dueño, un sueño, que por tantos años solamente me visto como amigo, quisiera primeramente hablar con él para saber los sentimientos de él, porque no conoce los míos, y aunque yo ya conozco su posible respuesta quiero seguir luchando, aunque éstos sólo me lastime aún mas, le agradezco su preocupación y su muestra de cariño pero me temo que hoy la tengo que rechazar, es muy hermosa yo se que encontrará a otro shinigami mejor que yo, o a un demonio que la pueda complacer, así que si no permite yo me retiro por hoy quizá otro día venga a verla no lo sé es muy grato al fin conocer a esa hermosa sombra rubia que me sigue desde que yo era un jovencito hace ya tanto tiempo, no quiero ser grosero pero me despido.-_

Y así salió Adrián de esa tétrica mansión para tomar rumbo a su hogar al cual llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que se fue por un portal plata, al llegar a su habitación se quedó recostado con las manos en mi pecho mirando fijamente al techo perdiéndose pensamientos, en sus recuerdos...

..::Recuerdos de Undertaker::..

Desde hace un buen tiempo todos los pensamientos del platinado eran para ese shinigami hermosa cabellera roja no olvidaba esa pequeña figura que un día llegó a sus brazos desvalido un tanto temeroso, pero orgulloso un pequeño shinigami mitad demonio, que muchos consideraban un peligro ese pequeño fue criado por Adrián, con mucho cuidado amor y devoción junto a él crecieron Eric, Alan, William y Ronald.

Sin duda en la mente de Adrián siguen siendo sus pequeños, esos pequeños que le dieron tanta alegría que lo llamaban "Padre", realmente los extrañaba en su mente sólo se encontraba el vago recuerdo de una pelea y esa pelea lo hizo desquiciarse, lo hizo enfurecer tanto, qué pues arremetió con sus pequeños nunca los golpeó, nunca los castigo, sino que simplemente se fue así fue de sus vidas, de esa forma él arremetió contra ellos, dejándolos solos realmente de momento no le preocupó ya todos iban a la academia y ya no lo necesitaban más según el platinado.

Con el tiempo estos 5 shinigami se convirtieron en lo mejor que podía ofrecer la Academia Shinigami, en la élite, ellos fueron nuevamente separados después de sus exámenes, William se quedó en Inglaterra, Grell fue mandado Alemania, Ronald a Italia, Eric a Escocia y Alan a Bélgica, todos tenían caminos distintos realmente se extrañaban pero con el tiempo con el trabajo algunas partes de sus cinematic récord se fueron perdiendo, olvidando o simplemente se pausaron el hecho era qué no recordaban ser hermanos.

Ellos duraron poco en sus asignaciones solamente una década de entrenamiento una vez más todos fueron llamados Inglaterra y así después de esos años lejos, se habían vuelto extraños, con el tiempo el platinado tenía la leve noción de que entre ellos había una amistad. Los años siguieron pasando Undertaker entonces se volvió un enterrador, que de vez en cuando se colaba a la biblioteca shinigami él era quien manipulaba los libros de sus cinco pequeños quizá fue una acción tonta y cobarde pero según él aunque no tenía mucha cordura era lo mejor qué hicieron sus vidas aparte después de todo, El shinigami tiene que estar completamente entregado su trabajo y siendo ellos la élite no podría, no debería extrañarlos tanto, fue lo que se dijo en un principio por parte de los altos mandos, al tomar la tarea de criar estos cinco niños, con ellos nunca se debería de encariñar debía de criarlos para que fueran lo mejor de lo mejor y lo logró, pero sin embargo los shinigami también tienen corazón, es un tanto confuso ya que los pueden tener familia pero al platinado no se le permitía.

En todos esos años que estaban pasando vio cómo el pelirrojo de ser un shinigami con un terco temperamento, una forma tosca al hablar, se fue convirtiendo en alguien sumamente femenino al conocer a William bueno realmente sería reconocer a William ya que como se ha dicho tienen un espacio en su memoria suspendido en el cual se encuentra su infancia, sin duda el completo interés del platinado lo tenía el pelirrojo lo conoció con su larga cabellera sus tacones y el abrigo angelina, también lo vio sufrir por amor lo vio ir tras ese demonio de mirada rubí, también gritarle a su amor a los cuatro vientos a su jefe William y siendo pisoteado por estos dos.

Seguirán pasando los años y el pelirrojo lo visitaba de vez en cuando mejor dicho se escapaba de vez en cuando del trabajo iba a tomar té y comer galletas en forma de hueso con Undertaker eso hacía realmente feliz el platinado en primera instancia porque tenía su pequeño pelirrojo, que siempre juró proteger pero a mediados del siglo 20, él se enamoró del pelirrojo realmente era solitario no tener a nadie cuando, el platinado se dio cuenta de este sentir quiso primero ocultarlo después tratar de confesarse pero era un tonto inútil, Grell había vuelto a cambiar una vez más vestía completamente de negro, con su cabello corto, zapatos de vestir, un shinigami en toda la regla.

..::Fin de los Recuerdos de Undertaker::..

Adrián suspiro al recodar todo eso, sin duda lo apoyo en su cambio, si era lo que él quería estaría bien para el platinado de hecho a la mañana tendría que verlo se citaron para hablar, cómo lo hacían cada semana.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí queda la segunda entrega de este fin, un inferna beso y que tengas dulces pesadillas.**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


End file.
